Seducción
by lizze213
Summary: OneShot. Fred/Hermione- Harry potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. -Fred la escuchó atentamente. ¿No era correcto? Bueno, todos sabían que para él lo "correcto" nunca había sido algo atractivo, en absoluto. Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo la agarró gentilmente del brazo. —Vamos.-


**Estaba viendo Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo cuando, situándome en la escena de la visita a Sortilegios Weasley, se me ha ocurrido que DEBÍA escribir esto. No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero aun así no me puedo resistir a esta parejita así que… ¡Aquí va!**

**Todos los derechos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto, yo soy una mera aficionada siguiendo sus pasos.**

* * *

Era un día oscuro, triste y apagado.

Tras los constantes ataques de los mortífagos en el callejón Diagon, éste se encontraba completamente vacío… bueno, casi vacío.

En una esquina, combatiendo con valentía el reino de oscuridad que Voldemort estaba imponiendo entre la población mágica, un edificio se alzaba, colorido –a diferencia de todos los demás establecimientos- y su interior se encontraba completamente lleno de niños, adolescentes y también algún que otro adulto que buscaba algún tipo de ánimo para poder reír durante unos momentos en esos tiempos; se trataba de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron juntos a la tienda, maravillándose por el ambiente alegre que había allí.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¡todas las demás tiendas están cerradas o vacías! —exclamó Hermione.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cálida; aunque aún le costaba sonreír realmente después de la muerte de Sirius, unas semanas antes.

—Creo que esto es lo que necesita el callejón Diagon —murmuró Harry.

El chico pareció querer decir algo más, pero de pronto enmudeció al ver a Ginny abriéndose paso entre la gente hacia ellos.

—¿Habéis visto? ¡Es increíble! —exclamó la muchacha pelirroja, colocándose a su lado.

Los ojos de Harry y los suyos se cruzaron durante un momento, pero ambos apartaron la mirada de inmediato, avergonzados.

—¡Orejas extensibles! ¡Caramelos con sabor a volcán! —gritaban los gemelos Weasley a unos metros de ellos—. ¡Chicles de invisibilidad (no garantizamos la ausencia de efectos secundarios severos)!

Hermione alzó la vista, fijándola en Fred y George. Ambos gemelos no dejaban de sonreír y bromear con cada palabra que decían, animando a los jóvenes a no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera mientras durara su estancia allí.  
Después de una animada carcajada, Fred bajó la mirada, observando durante unos segundos a Hermione, quien acababa de dirigirse junto a Ginny hacia la sección de "hechizos y pócimas amorosas".

—Vengo ahora —le susurró a George.

Con rapidez Fred bajó las escaleras; le había picado la curiosidad al ver a las dos jóvenes dirigirse hacia esa sección de la tienda en especial.

—¿Puedo ayudaros, señoritas? —dijo de repente, colocándose tras Hermione y su hermana.

Hermione tenía una pócima de amor en la mano, y estuvo a punto de caérsele de los dedos al escuchar la voz de Fred. La volvió a colocar en su sitio rápidamente y se giró hacia él, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

—No, gracias —respondió Ginny, yéndose con rápidez de allí, avergonzada.

Fred no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada al ver la reacción de las dos muchachas.

—¿Quiere usted seducir a alguien, señorita Granger?

—N-no. ¡Por supuesto que no! —Hermione pareció aún más azorada al ver que se encontraban solos—. ¡No es momento para eso!

Fred alzó una ceja pelirroja, situándose un poco más cerca de ella. Su olor la invadió de pronto, abruptamente.  
Era curioso, Fred olía a algo parecido a dulces algo quemados –por supuesto, a causa de los experimentos que salían mal a la hora de crear nuevos productos- pero aun así había algo increíblemente sensual en su fragancia.

Hermione sintió su piel erizarse, poniéndose de gallina. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio, en un acto reflejo.  
Fred observó el gesto involuntario de la muchacha y resopló disimuladamente; estaba realmente preciosa ese día, bueno, _todos _los días.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no es momento? Siempre es momento.

—No creo que con todo lo que está ocurriendo, pueda ser correcto pensar en seducciones, Fred. Sólo estoy siendo realista, y tú también sabes que… él puede aparecer en cualquier momento y comenzar una guerra. ¡Incluso ahora! —Hermione bajó la vista, con un aire triste—. Que Dios no lo quiera.

Fred la escuchó atentamente. ¿No era correcto? Bueno, todos sabían que para él lo "correcto" nunca había sido algo atractivo, en absoluto.  
Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo la agarró gentilmente del brazo.

—Vamos.

La condujo por la tienda, sin pensar en las mil miradas que se posaban en ellos en ese momento, preguntándose por qué Fred –O George, algunos no los distinguían- Weasley llevaba a Hermione Granger de la mano con tanta prisa.

También Hermione se lo preguntaba, pero tras unos segundos, simplemente se dejó llevar por él, dejando que una tímida sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

Pasaron por la sección de pócimas, de artículos de broma, de gominolas mágicas… y por fin, en la parte más alta de la tienda, Fred se situó frente a una puerta que Hermione nunca había visto.

El chico sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Brigada anti-Umbridge! —dijo.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y Fred condujo a Hermione dentro de la habitación, sin soltarla de la mano.  
Hermione abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida. ¡El almacén de Sortilegios Weasley!  
Había cajas y cajas de cualquier artículo de broma que pudiera imaginarse, miró hacia arriba y, aun más atónita, comprobó que el techo estaba hecho de cristal, por lo que desde allí podían ver el cielo grisáceo del exterior.

Fred pudo ver que Hermione se dirigía a comenzar con sus preguntas, pero antes de que un "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pudiera salir de la boca de la chica, Fred la agarró de la cintura y, con lentitud, la acercó a él.

Durante unos segundos Hermione pudo sentir la cálida respiración del muchacho en su oído, y después, lentamente, la mano de Fred subió hasta enredarse entre el espeso cabello de la muchacha.

Con un simple movimiento, tan natural que parecía casi cotidiano, Fred acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó con suavidad.

Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerlos a ambos y, antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, volvieron a besarse, esta vez de forma apasionada.

Los labios de Fred comenzaron a explorar frenéticamente los de Hermione, separándose de ella cada pocos segundos para poder mirarla a los ojos y autoconvencerse de que eso que estaba ocurriendo era completamente real.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un breve quejido al notar cómo él volvía a alejarse de su boca, y con ansia, colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del muchacho.  
Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Fred la alzó en sus brazos y la depositó sentada sobre una caja, poniéndola a su altura.

Los besos eran cálidos, sus lenguas se tocaban, jugaban entre ellas y Hermione comenzó a sentir un intenso calor recorriendo su vientre y bajando hacia abajo.  
Las piernas de Hermione se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Fred, atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella.

Fred sonrió al notar las manos de Hermione vagar por su espalda, por debajo de su camisa. ¡Nunca se habría imaginado que esa chica a la que conocía desde hacía seis años sería tan fogosa!

Hermione sintió que su mundo comenzaba a girar cuando los labios de Fred comenzaron a repartir besos sobre su cuello y su oreja derecha, provocándole un millón de escalofríos.

Las manos de Fred procedieron a quitarle la camiseta rápidamente mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, tirando de los botones con rudeza.

De pronto él la detuvo un momento. Colocó su dedo bajo la barbilla de Hermione y besó brevemente sus labios de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Hasta dónde va a llegar esto? —preguntó con un susurro.

Necesitaba saberlo, estaba tan excitado que no podría soportar que luego Hermione parara de pronto y lo dejara ahí solo, consumiéndose.

Los labios de Hermione esbozaron una tímida sonrisa, ruborizándose. Fred pensó que hacía años que no veía algo más bello que eso, y sintió ganas de volver a besarla y perderse completamente en ella, pero se obligó a esperar a su respuesta.

—Hasta… el final —susurró en voz tan baja que Fred tuvo que preguntarse a sí mismo si había escuchado bien.

—¿Estás segura? —se obligó a asegurarse.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a besarse. Pocos instantes después, él terminó de quitarle la camiseta a ella y Hermione pudo arrancar definitivamente su camisa, admirando su torso blanco y cubierto por tenues pequitas algo más oscuras.

Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron de excitación cuando, con los de dedos, recorrió suavemente las tenues líneas de los abdominales y llegando al pecho de Fred. Él tragó saliva, luchando por mantener el autocontrol y prometiendo en silencio que Hermione iba a pasar el momento más mágico de su vida allí, _junto a él_.

Pero antes de comenzar, la miró y esbozó una alegre sonrisa. Hermione no podía admirar más la capacidad del chico para anteponerse a lo que ocurría en la sociedad de ese momento y lograr sonreír con esa felicidad que parecía emanar de cada uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—Con que no era correcto pensar en seducciones… —murmuró él.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle, los labios de Fred Weasley ya volvían a besarla.

27-07-14

* * *

**Gracias por leer, sois realmente un amor.  
Sé que últimamente no escribo mucho por aquí, pero ahora me dedico especialmente a escribir originales (si estáis buscando algo nuevo para leer podéis encontrar algunos de mis escritos en mi página de wattpad: Tequila213), aunque eso no quiere decir que me olvide de mi fandom y de mis Potterheads, en absoluto.**

**Sé que volveré en un par de años con un fanfic muy muy especial, pero de momento sólo me veréis con algún que otro oneshot de vez en cuando.**

**Mis más amorosos saludos, **

**¡Mil besos!**


End file.
